Sith Imperium Times Issue 227 (3)
LORD EMPRESS CAPTURED, FORMOS SECEDES FROM THE IMPERIUM! ''By: Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Senior Palace Correspondent'' VOSS -- Imperium Palace spokesman Rion Traevco confirmed this morning that the Lord Empress, Darth S'rahnia was captured by Republic forces. "The Lord Empress was engaged in a state visit with the local leadership of Formos when numerically superior naval elements of the Jedi-Republic task force, Crimson Paladins, attacked Her Majesty's vessel and captured it." Said Rion Traevco in a press conference. "His Majesty has declared this a matter of first priority and the Imperium Military and many Sith are being employed to bring back our Lord Empress and to bring the Lord Emperor's wrath upon our enemies." Also confirmed, the planet Formos has seceded from the Imperium and declared independence. In response, the Imperial Navy's 4th Fleet and it's attendant Marine forces and the Army's 4th Corps has been dispatched to Kubindi to prevent further encroachment on Imperium Territory. "We cannot speak about ongoing operations" Said 4th Joint-Forces Command Commander Fleet Admiral Solara Demendira. "What we can say is that the Lord Emperor's rule will be enforced and the 4th Joint-Forces Command stands ready to strike." Military experts like Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.) suggest the redeployment of the 4th Joint-Force Command to Kubindi is a good sign. "This looks to my like the gloves are coming off." Said Vectus. "And about time, too. His Majesty, the Lord Emperor, will tear this galaxy apart looking for the Lord Empress and evidence of that is displayed by the repositioning of forces like these for hard and quick deployments into combat." Sources close to the palace say the Lord Emperor was enraged by the news, told to him by Her Imperial Highness, Princess Amavii, his youngest daughter. "If it wasn't for the fact that the news was delivered to him by the Princess he might have killed the messenger on the spot." Said one palace official on a condition of anonymity. DARTH IAX RESIGNS HIS POST ''By: Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent'' QUESH -- Imperium Navy Spokeswoman, LCdr Larra Fenik, confirmed today that Darth Iax, formerly Executor to the Lord Emperor and Grand Admiral of the Imperium Navy has resigned his post effective immediately. "Command authority over the Imperium Navy has been given to Darth Vaguest" Said LCdr. Fenik. "Who will now serve as Executor and Grand Admiral of the Imperium Navy." Military experts suggest the departure is merciful considering Darth Iax's tumultuous reign as Grand Admiral. "Frankly, under the watch of this Sith Lord we have lost two major capitol ships and two Imperium Worlds" Said Sith Imperium Time military expert Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.) "The fact that he is alive is stunning." Some, like Marine General Takarn Daeus (IMC Ret.) suggest that Darth Iax's survival of his failures were the result of a trade. "I'm told that a Darth Iax maintained a large personal fleet that was not within the military's direct control." Said Daeus. "Recently that fleet was formally organized as the 7th Fleet and assigned to the Ministry of Intelligence. One could imagine Darth Iax traded these forces for his life." The Ministry of Intelligence confirmed that the newly created 7th fleet was assigned to the ministry and is under the command of Moff Jubei Yagyu, the Minister of Intelligence. The Moff was unavailable for comment. Others believe that Darth Iax's survival was due to his long time friendship with the Lord Emperor. However those individuals would not speak on the matter for fear of reprisal. Darth Iax released a statement saying that he has resigned his post and will rule over the planet Velmor, a small colony outside of Imperium Space. "After many years in service of the Imperium, it is time that I return to Velmor and take my place as it's leader." Darth Iax said. Subsequent to taking control of Velmor, Darth Iax established a "New Empire" and sought diplomatic relations with both the Sith Empire and the Sith Imperium. NEW GOVERNORS APPOINTED FOR SECTOR 2 AND 6 ''By: Saria Secundus, SIT Government and Politics reporter'' VOSS -- His Majesty the Lord Emperor made two major appointments today in both Sector 2 and Sector 6 according to a Imperial Decree. Grand Moff Emiko Kryze-Kreigurr has been given gubernatorial control of the entirety of Sector 6 which includes the wartorn border, the planets Quesh (it's Capitol), Charros, Cyborrea, Kubindi and Kessel. The territory also claims the world Honoghr and Formos which are occupied by the Hutts and Republic respectively. "The Lord Emperor has given the dual charge and challenge to Her Honor, Grand Moff Emiko Kryze-Kre'igurr, High Councilor, Minister of Law and Justice, Knight of the Imperium and Governor of Sector 6" Said Rion Traevco, Palace spokesperson. "She will coordinate with military authorities to assist in the retaking and permanent holding of Honoghr and Formos." Moff Jubei Yagyu was also tapped by the Lord Emperor to serve as governor of Sector 2 which is the Imperium designation for the formerly autonomous territories called the Tion Hegemony. "With Moff Yagyu as governor and with the 7th fleet under her command," said Traevco. "The Lord Emperor has placed a capable leader to manage the situation in the Tion Hegemony." The Tion Hegemony was placed under quarantine by Darth Iax, formerly Executor of the Lord Emperor and Grand Admiral, due to the outbreak of the Progenitor virus. The offices of Grand Moff Kryze-Kreigurr and Moff Yagyu confirmed the appointments but only expressed their gratitude for the Lord Emperor's trust saying "The Lord Emperor's decree speaks for itself."